diangelo_fan_clubfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:AngryGodzillaPie/Pacific Rig (Pacific Rim - Di'angelo Crossover)
Prologue: ''Whenever I, as a child, felt alone, looked to the stars, wondering for alien life. However, it turns out, I looked in the wrong direction. Instead of high above the stars, Alien life came from deep beneath the sea. The first Kaiju attack was in Los Angelos, 2013. After conventional weaponry failed, 3 nuclear missiles were used to finally bring down the kaiju, labelled Trespasser, but at the cost of all the lives in the area. 2 more kaiju attacks occured, and we learned, this was NOT going to stop. We needed a more efficient way to combat the Kaiju threat. Thus, the Jaegers were born. The first battles were wonky, but we kept WINNING. Thus, we got cocky. Kaiju costumes, kaiju toys, kaiju boom was in the works. However, then Kaiju became more adaptable, and we began to lose...'' The alarm echoed through the room. Di'angelo shot up, eager for this moment. He shook Michelangelo. BRO, BRO, BRO, BROTHER, BROTHER, BRO, BRO, ERMANO, BRO BRO, BROTHER, MIKEY WHAT!? Time to take down our first Kaiju. With pleasure. They rushed to the Jaeger cockpit. Hurrying into the Jaeger armor synthetics, they got into position. The conn-pod whirled into it's place on Gypsy Da'ngelo. The familiar blurr of copters began echoing as their Jaeger was transported to the sea. They suddenly lurched as Gypsy landed in the sea. The metallic Initiating launch operations. Activating Jaeger in 3...2...1 sounded through the room. Gypsy was activated. They spotted a fishing vessel flinging in the sea... Sir, unidentified mass detected!, the fisher yelled. Suddenly, 3 large ridges burst from the sea. ......KAIJU... Gypsy heard the echoes from Thomas sound through the Conn-Pod. Do not waste your time defending a boat with ten lives instead of a city with a million. Di'angelo heard this, stood unmoving, then turned towards Michel. You thinking what I'm thinking? I'm in your mind, so yeah! The fishermen winced as the Kaiju lunged at them--only to see it being shoved into the water by Gypsy. They then felt Gypsy's metallic fingers wrapping around the vessel, and pushing it back to the city. Knifehead's claws then RAKED into Gypy's turned back, and began mauling on an arm. Gypsy whipped around and uppercutted the Kaiju, and it stumbled, coughing up Kaiju Blue. Knifehead leaped, only to get slammed down by Gypsy's two fists. Gypsy staggered, getting it's leg slashed. DOIT! The Pulse Blaster on Gypsy's right arm began to charge and drag blue particles towards the weapon. Knifehead roared, then charged at Gypsy. Gypsy then punched the blaster into Knifehead's cranium and fired at the same time. Knifehead fell, and disappeared into the murky depths. YEAH! WE DID IT--'' Knifehead suddenly burst and slashed into Gypsy's conn-pod. Di' and Michel clutched their chests, reeling in pain. Knifehead's claw then tore open half the conn-pod, and threw the metal plating off. The claw then impaled Michel, and tossed Michel into the sea. Di'angelo's mind meld with Michel closed abruptly into the moment when he hit waves, hearing Michel's spine snap. Gypsy, no, DI'ANGELO, glared the kaiju into the eye. The kaiju held ground. Gypsy's pulse blasters connected, charged, and fired. BOOM. BOOM. BOOM. BOOM. BOOM. BOOM. Knifehead's head exploded into skin and Kaiju Blue, leaving the decapitated corpse standing. BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM. Knifehead's internal jello looking organs splashed into the sea, and the empty shell collapsed into the water. BOOM BOOM BOOM. ''DI'ANGELO, STOP AT ONCE, THE KAIJU IS DEAD. Di'angelo calmed, and stopped firing. Knifehead was completely obliterated, and he slung the dead kaiju over his shoulders to bring to the labs. Knifehead and another Kaiju were dead, but they had taken Michelangelo down with him..... 'Present: '''Thomas groaned. ''Thomas, you are ''not ''to continue the Jaeger program. '' I can assure you if you give us--'' No Thomas, there are only a few more Jaegers left, we are shutting the program down. We will still fund you for 8 more months, but after that, you shall be dismissed.... The connection on the screen closed. Thomas drawled, he KNEW the Jaegers could hold their own, even now. The 'Anti-Kaiju Wall' wasn't going to hold up well and he knew it. He ordered a copter to fly him to the construction of the Wall, for he was to meet a very special someone.... Di'angelo, accompanied by his fellow construction workers, set to huddling, listening to the Leader. We lost 3 men on the top....this also means we have 3 new position openings.. The Leader left to give the workers some time to rest, and the TV snapped on. The Anti Kaiju Wall was breached by a Category VI Kaiju in less then a minute, and began rampaging in Sydney. Only when the recently decommissioned Jaeger Striker Eureka was deployed was the Kaiju destroyed. Riots and panic are occuring throughout the Globe, bashing the shutting down of the Jaeger program.... Just then, a copter lowered, revealing Thomas Pentecost and an assistant. DI'ANGELO! COME AT ONCE! Di'angelo hobbled over. It seems the majority of the World wants a secret re-comissioning of the Jaegers, and an elder hero like you is what I need... I can't go back, not what after what happened to Mikey... Di'angelo turned tail and was about to leave WHERE, would you rather die? In HERE, or in a JAEGER?... The copter landed at the Shatterdome, lowering down Di'angelo and Thomas. A small, slender female dog approached them both with an umbrella. Di'angelo, Thomas said, This, is Malti Mori. You're not exactly what I expected... Malti peeped in Japanese. Di'angelo replied back in English Is that good or bad? Malti looked embarassed, then blushed. I've heard your field record, very good scores. Inside his room, Di'angelo began putting up his personal items. When someone knocked on the door. He opened the door, revealing it was Malti. So tell me, She inquired, Why did you quite prior to now?.. Di'angelo instantly became gloomy. It's because.. His paw absent-mindedly placed itself on a picture of himself and Michelangelo goofing off,...of family reasons.... Have you ever done the simulation?, Di'angelo asked. Yes, 51 losses and 51 wins. 51 Wins!? Why aren't you a Pilot!? .....family reasons... TO BE CONTINUED... Category:Blog posts